scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Timon
Timon is a meerkat and the son of Ma, the nephew of Uncle Max, and the adoptive uncle of Bunga. He's also the tritagonist of Disney's 1994 animated feature film The Lion King, a supporting character in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, and the main protagonist of The Lion King 1 1/2. He, along with Pumbaa, serves as one of Simba's best friends and childhood guardian. Voices: * Nathan Lane - English * Kevin Schon - English * Quinton Flynn - English * Bruce Lanoli - English * Yuji Mitsuya - Japanese * Raul Aldana - Mexican * Ilja Richter - German * Jean-Phillippe Puymartin - French * Luigi Ferraro - Italian (Original) * Tonino Accolla - Italian * Roberto Pedicini - Italian * Alberto Mieza - European Spanish He Played King Louie in The Animation Book (1967) and The Animal Book (ChannelFiveRockz Style) He is an Orangutan He Played Jerry in Pumbaa, Bunga and Timon: The Movie and Tigger and Timon: The Movie He is a Mouse He Played Iago in The Fiverladdin series He is a Parrot He Played Bill the Lizard in Cecilia in Wonderland (ChannelFiveRockz Style) He is a Lizard He played Scuttle in The Little Mer-Oblina and The Little Mer-Oblina 2: Return to the Sea He is a seagull He Played Monkey in Kung Fu Lion (ChannelFiveRockz Style) He is a Monkey He Played Dweeb in We're Back! An Animal's Story (ChannelFiveRockz Style) He is a Green Parasaurolophus He Played Itchy in All Animals Go to Heaven (Uranimated18 Style) He is a Dachshund He Played Bernard in The Rescuers (ChannelFiveRockz Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (ChannelFiveRockz Style) He is a Mouse He Played Shrek in Timon (Shrek), Timon 2 (Shrek 2), Timon the Third and Timon Forever After He is an Ogre He played Sid in Animal Age (IsobelBarridisneyLover1745 Style), Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (IsobelBarridisneyLover1745 Style), Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (IsobelBarridisneyLover1745 Style), Animal Age 4: Continental Drift (IsobelBarridisneyLover1745 Style) and Animal Age 5: Collision Course (IsobelBarridisneyLover1745 Style) He is a Sloth He played Waffle in Catscratch (IsobelBarridisneyLover1745 Style) He is an American Grey Cat He Played Mr. Peabody in Mr. Timon and Nick Wilde He is a Dog He Played Ash Ketchum in Pokemon (ChannelFiveRockz Animal Style) He is a Pokemon Trainer He Played Tramp in Marlene and the Timon and Marlene and the Timon 2: Nick Wilde's Adventure He is a Mongrel He Played Tweedledee in Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland (The Cartoon World of Nelvana, Warner Bros. and Disney Commercials Style) He played Luca in Angry Animals Roxie He played Chester in Bunga (Bunnicula) He is a cat Gallery Timon.png Timon.jpg Disney Wiki - Timon.png Timon-the-lion-king-1.01.jpg Timon in Timon and Pumbaa.jpg Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg Timon in The Lion King 1%C2%BD.jpg BR_Timon3.png Cuisine_Timon3.png Profile - Timon.jpeg Bae806d8cd0665f619722b8e258f1d84fb2e08f8.jpg Timon (The Lion King).jpg Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Tritagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Wild Animals Category:The Lion King Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Cowards Category:Sidekicks Category:Comic Reliefs Category:YouTube Poop Characters Category:The Dark Cars Land Before Time Casper The Simpsons Movie Characters Category:�� Category:�� Category:Angry Characters